<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me a b(oyfriend)reak by akutagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873784">give me a b(oyfriend)reak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi'>akutagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you wont even notice it, oh yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huffing out a giggle, Tamaki’s grip on the handle tightened, fingertips tapping in impatience. “Kyouya, now when am I ever thinking clearly?” He turned and violet gripped dark brown eyes, making it so Kyouya couldn’t turn his attention anywhere else. “Don’t you trust me?”</p>
<p>He felt rose seep through to the top of his cheeks, grip loosening a tad from trying to compose his blush. “O-Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”</p>
<p>“A dumb one, I suppose.” He used the lack of power to his advantage, slipping through the door’s crack and promising to be back. </p>
<p>Kyouya hesitantly turned around, not wanting to see his other member’s expressions. The only two who seemed interested were the detestable twins, mischief radiating from both of them. </p>
<p>“You’re still blushing.”<br/>“I can’t believe the club’s backbone doesn’t have a spine of his own!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>or: Five times Kyouya overworked for Tamaki, and one time Tamaki overdid it for Kyouya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me a b(oyfriend)reak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not apologizing for writing more of them but this was meant to be a little distraction and quickly got larger than i was expecting jkasjdlal</p>
<p>also kudos to anyone who gets the 'play' theyre going to be preforming for the drama club :')</p>
<p>regardless i hope you all enjoy reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He readjusted his glasses and took another breath before traveling through the pages, tacking post-its and mental notes as his eyes grabbed all the important information. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kyouya was so consumed with his work that he failed to see his older sister shuffle into his room with a bin of freshly washed and folded clothes. She placed the load down before luring over Kyouya’s shoulder, seeing how much further he’d gotten with his research. “You’re doing better than earlier. Already on section seven!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have been much further if that bumbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t texting me nonsensical things one after another.” He breathed through gritted teeth, underlining a popular tourist attraction that many visitors took pictures at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet he isn’t as bad as you make him seem…” Fuyumi spoke, moving over to place his clothes away into his sardined drawers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grip on his pen tightened and the light headache was becoming more persistent. “He asked me if I wore glasses to emphasize how much of a workaholic I am! T-Then he told me to take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> from all my hard research for our next trip. Can you even believe it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled softly to herself, refolding a turtleneck. “Oh I can believe it alright.” His older sister was hesitant with adding onto her statement, but persisted anyway. “Maybe you should take a break every once and awhile, Kyouya. You seemed tired-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he held it even a little more, he would have sworn the miniature spring would have broken free of the ballpoint. “Everyone keeps telling me to stop and take a break. Do you know what a break means for someone in my position?” There was an uncomfortable and dense silence. “It means I’m falling more behind than before. I need to prove I can hold my own, I thought you’d know that by now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Placing the last article inside, she stood with the empty basket. She huffed out a reluctant sigh, looking at her younger brother with a familiar sadness. Before leaving him to continue, she spoke once more before shutting the door behind her. “I know that when you’re so caught up in your head there’s no chance for me to break through, but please get some rest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d get rest… as soon as he had the Suoh heir place a good word for the Ootari family’s alliance with his own. For now he had to deal with the pains that came with excessive studying into a trip to Kyoto and the endless flood of messages. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When highlighting a piece of text that mentioned where dangerous animals burrowed their homes, he saw some paper shake on his desk. Reaching over, he unlocked his phone to see another string of messages from the youngest Suoh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Kyouya! Did you know that if you tear a net, then you’ll have less holes than before!! Isn’t that insane! :OO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of nets! I wanted to see if we could go butterfly hunting! But we don’t catch the butterflies, just observe their beauty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! How about instead we do that but with birds!! Like in the movies!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>What is that called again? I remember it has a certain name, but it’s coming up blank sadly ://</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bird observing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Flight watching??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Suoh, Tamaki: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless, call me so we can discuss this further! But don’t forget to take care of yourself!! You need beauty sleep my friend~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words he was looking for was ‘bird watching.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even a toddler knows that much, you fool. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was why he needed to get the compromise locked down as soon as possible. So they could politely distance from one another without harsh words, helping Kyouya advance his career and future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><ol>

</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, his destiny had other plans for the two, since after placing a good word in with his grandmother and father, the two didn’t split apart. Quite the opposite, considering they were now called ‘inseparable’ to most of their peers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In terms of his career, that also took a detour with Tamaki’s newest and boldest idea. Creating a utopia for their classmates, helping them socialize and ease the tension that came with prestigious and high social standings. The club wasn’t a success, to their dismay, at first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was interest, but guests didn’t know what to do with themselves. The host needed to define and refine their skill and talents, so Kyouya proposed an idea that seemed in their current capabilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing his coffee back onto the saucer, he turned to Tamaki then the rest of the group. “What if we try to form a brief partnership with the drama club?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins had their usual devious expressions, both leaning against the couch from behind. Hikaru probed the first question. “And what would that do for us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With each show they garner a large following from the student body, but unfortunately a lot of their cast will be off the week of the show due to joint-family conferences.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller blond held onto his stuffed rabbit, eyes half-lidded trying to figure out what Kyouya meant. Eventually, he huffed out a forfeited sigh before looking at his childhood friend. “Takashi, what does that mean?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think he wants us to be replacement performers in order to get more revenue and buzz. Is that about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya nodded, delighted someone could decipher what he thought was a simple plan. “Precisely. Now, I’ll try to contact the president this afternoon-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table Tamaki and Kyouya were sitting at shook, the cup splashing some liquid over the rim. The eager head host had both palms placed against the wooden top, smile and eyes laced with excitement. “No need! I’ll head over right now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki was fast, but Kyouya had the extra stamina of not wanting his effort to go to waste, so he managed to stop him before he could open the door’s frame. Fingers wrapped around his lower arm, Kyouya’s glasses threatened to slip off his face as he stared down. “Tamaki, let’s think rational here. Most likely they’re at a meeting and need space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing out a giggle, Tamaki’s grip on the handle tightened, fingertips tapping in impatience. “Kyouya, now when am I ever thinking clearly?” He turned and violet gripped dark brown eyes, making it so Kyoya couldn’t turn his attention anywhere else. “Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt rose seep through to the top of his cheeks, grip loosening a tad from trying to compose his blush. “O-Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dumb one, I suppose.” He used the lack of power to his advantage, slipping through the door’s crack and promising to be back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya hesitantly turned around, not wanting to see his other member’s expressions. The only two who seemed interested were the detestable twins, mischief radiating from both of them. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still blushing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe the club’s backbone doesn’t have a spine of his own!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know who said what, and it didn’t really matter, to be fair. Kyouya knew that his weak spot was Tamaki. He was strategical and wanted a plan that had a foreseeable start and finish, which made the blond his fold. He’d admired that about him: how he could be both personable, yet reserved at times, never wanting anyone to be saddened if he could help it. That was his best friend though, no matter how irritable he was, Kyouya never wanted to leave him alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, a dejected Tamaki wandered through the music room, pout more exaggerated than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, the club said they would contact them later on, since they were in the middle of a meeting (like Kyouya had rightfully predicted). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually whenever the lead host was in a bad mood, it transferred to each member in a different way, bringing down the club’s atmosphere as a result. However, the elevated ‘fake-sad’ that came from him made Kyouya snickered into his uniform’s sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing a chair’s decorative pillow at the other, he tried his best to act as upset to be convincing, though Kyouya could see a smile beginning to form. “It’s not funny, Kyouya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, it’s not in the slightest.” It was a little humorous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>School mornings were already tiring enough, so the added bonus of Kyouya being trampled down while trying to make it to his next class was not warmly received. Rubbing his lower back, he tried to compose his irritation, knowing that he shouldn’t let a trifle event ruin a future business deal. “Next time, please watch where you are going- Oh, it’s you Tamaki.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least now he didn’t have to entirely control his aggravation, though he couldn’t stay upset with his best friend for too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to thwack right into you! It’s just that I was so excited to see you and give you the good news, then I spotted you in the hall and I couldn’t stop my feet in time-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing the middle of his glasses, which were thankfully unharm or damaged, he interjected. “Tamaki, you’re rambling.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! Haha, sorry about that.” He shyly rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the stack of paper in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lighting up once more, he practically shoved it into Kyouya’s chest, making a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmf</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ escape his lips at the force. “The scripts! We got the deal with the drama club! The director called me down this morning to get our roles and lines!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our… roles?” Tamaki nodded, not helping battle the emerging confusion. “We haven’t even auditioned?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, the director showed me the roles available and asked me if I had any recommendations, and I did! They still want us to read once as them to make sure it was a good fit, but our classmates agreed with my choices, so that’s a good sign.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up and brushing off any dirt that had clung onto himself, he pressed on with the questioning. “And what position-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Role</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-did you suggest for me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not telling! Though I did hand you your script… your part should be written on the first page.” He seemed a tad skittish, almost nervous to see Kyouya’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flipping over the bulky covering, confirmed that what Tamaki said was true, his name followed by the character’s name written below. He tested out the words. “Leo… opposing royal tactician and prince of Nohr...protector of the Norhian people?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do great!  I-I was worried you wouldn’t like it due to my role…” He looked outside, now admiring the blooming sakura buds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your role?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to move down the hall, only looking back once enough distance was in between them. “A surprise! Now come on, we’re going to be late for history!” Then he turned the corner and doorway, leaving Kyouya in a haze of uncertainty and curiosity of what to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the day progressed and the host had a usual after school meeting, the other’s roles were unveiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their roles weren’t stars, per say, except for Tamaki who somehow got placed with a leading-ish role. It was a fictional piece about war, with the implications that come with it (plus a cliché forbidden romance between the two sides to add tension). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Kyouya’s ‘side’ was Honey and Mori, the former one being a childhood friend to the true story’s hero, a cavalry skilled in lance work named Silas. Mori was the long term butler, trained dagger user named Jakob. Those two didn’t have too many appearances, say for the beginning when the leading role’s backstory is played out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the rival’s side of the spectrum was Tamaki and the devious twins, who ended up casted as the play’s twin ninja characters, Saizo and Kaze. Since the play took place from the perspective of this royal side, and Tamaki was the Hoshidian second prince Takumi, he was the most demanding part of all the host. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya didn’t know why Tamaki was so paranoid about suggesting him into the role, until he read the script, and then re-read it three more times. Leo and Takumi had a fight sequence, and the student director’s words not his, that it was ‘romantically underlined, to emphasize how they could never express their love until these conditions’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the show, whenever the two were in a scene, they were told to make subtle glances at one another, even though they were high-ranking officials at opposing ends. So while the actual main story and canon love relationship was blooming, onlookers could make their assumptions about their two roles and the underlying text in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to or dreading the day of the play and when the curtains would close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to his alarm was his script, and each morning he’d read over his lines and cues. Then before bed he’d recit them in his head instead of falling asleep to sheep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was consistent, if not too much, with getting his character and lines perfect. There was only one thing he sadly couldn’t do on his own, which was the choreography for the fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could do the motions in the mirror like he’d been doing, but that could only do so much. If Kyoyua wanted perfection, he was going to need to find Tamaki soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before class had started, Tamaki met Kyouya outside the room, based on the text’s directions. He didn’t know how to word it in the most elegant way, so instead he just stated his plea. “Tamaki, would you rehearse our battle choreography after school today?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A pleasant smile grew on the blond, and Kyouya could feel a similar one transfer to himself. “Yeah, of course! You want to meet in the music room or someone’s house?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever’s easier for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll meet you at my place after school!” Then proceeded to enter the class and slip neatly into his desk, taking out today’s assignment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was officially the sixth, and hopefully last, time Tamaki had stepped on his foot during the mock battle. He fell onto the edge of Tamaki’s bed, covers slipping a tad at the sudden wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are you okay?” He looked apologetic, no trace of malice from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, but I just want to get this down before I leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya as well as the mattress bounced as Tamaki flung himself on the bed. Turning over, he looked at his friend, arms spread out. “What do you think’s tripping us up, quite literally?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There could be a multitude of reasons as to why: neither were trained in dance, both were tired as the school day was packed with assessment after assessment, the ending of the fight making Kyouya feel rather odd- “I’m not too sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this? Maybe it’ll help if we replace the character’s names with our own?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven-haired boy stood to his feet, looking at the other, who was now on his elbows. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we ease into it, then it may be better for the performance overall. You do want this partnership and play to go over well, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He couldn’t help but scoff. “Obviously I do. What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaping off the bed with less power than getting on it, Tamaki was beaming with some sort of appreciation. “See, you’re even improvising as Leo! I knew he’d be the right fit for you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya didn’t know how to respond, and therefore, he didn’t. Instead taking hold of the foam sword by his feet, clearing his throat. “Are you ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki nodded, getting into his stance. “You start us off.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right.” He took a string of breaths before commencing their practice. “Prince Taku-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember what we agreed on~” Tamaki sang out, eyes determined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kyouya started over, keeping the new terms in mind. “Prince Tamaki, you cross into my home and expect me to give you valuable information, as well as my time?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I expect you to hear out my worries and concerns.” He pointed the foam sword at Kyouya’s chest, tip not stable to prevent the blade from slouching. “What if I said I had news that would help your cause, Prince Kyouya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’d be confused as to why you’d risk it for the sake to talk to me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” He moved around the other, before setting back in front of him, this time not pointing anything at the other’s torso. “I know I can challenge you to a deal and win, so I’ve come to make the deal tempting for the both of us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll have you regret ever challenging me.” He took the first planned jab at Tamaki’s side, him dogging out of the way as told of him to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me regret a lot of things, dear Prince. But this will not be one of them!” Now it was Kyouya’s turn to lurch back and miss a slice through the abdomen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The rest of the fight went better than expected, no stepping on toes or bumped elbows on furniture, but they hadn’t gotten this far before in the steps. Where the fight ends and Kyouya is deemed the winner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure they had enough room so that he wouldn’t get hurt by bashing his skull on a burrow, he made the finishing blow, leaving a defeated Tamaki underneath Kyouya’s knee. Tipping the end of his sword under his friend’s chin, he attempted to tilt the chin, but again the foam was too flimsy to work. “Are you sure now you don’t regret this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki must’ve really been getting into the fight from earlier, since his cheeks were now redder than the roses outside. “Positively.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The play was a bigger success than expected, the whole second night being sold out and jammed with everyone from school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infamous scene was better and with less blushed faces once they used the character’s names. It was so popular that classmates at the stage door would rave about it and how they were definitely interested in visiting the club. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the last night, the scarlet cloth shut in front of the cast and crew after the applause and bows. Kyouya felt a ping of sadness root itself, but he pushed it aside, trying to focus on the pride he felt from a successful business partnership.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>3.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya wasn’t forgetful, that just wasn’t a word people would pin onto him. He had everything marked and labeled in multiple different formats. However, it did seem to escape him how he didn’t mention the planned fights between the hosts to Haruhi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strategic plan of action: Pick two members (usually the twins) to have a premeditated argument, cue a dramatic leave, then interest would spread about the student body and more people meant more business. It was simple, simple enough that Kyouya forgot to tell the newest addition to the host line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what the twins were arguing, but what did get the vice-president’s eye was that little naive Haruhi was trying to intervene. They had a tray of tea in hand, liquid swiveling in the plastic cups as their head swiveled back and forth between the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing led to another and suddenly everything was happening at a slower rate, time-stopping for a moment. There was a stumble, shouting between the three, and Tamaki playing at the grand piano in the room for some guests. Then time went back to it’s normal pace and there was high-pitch screeching from the girls, leaving the room in favor of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the same spot was a blonde with a range of emotions, none lapping over but each vocal in their own right. As Kyouya walked over to his best friend, Mori had ushered out the rest of the guests, telling them that they’d be open tomorrow. Hopefully they would, but looking at Tamaki’s condition, they weren’t too sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Tamaki play on the piano was something akin to the beginning of spring- light and airy, but very strong in its own right. Hearing Tamaki play the same note over and over was… not as pleasant. His gaze was downwards towards the sticky keys, white and black dyed with a soft pink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one spoke, not even knowing what to say. Except for Haruhi, because of course they knew what the right thing to do was. Coming back over with rags and paper towels, they began to scrub at the forming pool of tea. “Tamaki, you should probably stand up, you’re soaked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke so quietly that Kyouya almost didn’t catch it. “It’s soiled…” Before standing up and making his way to the prop closet, most likely trying to find a uniform to change into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruhi huffed before finishing up scraping the last parts of the drink from the piano’s side. They weren’t looking at him, but he presumed that the question was meant for him. “I’m going to assume the piano will also go onto my debt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this is my fault.” He looked back at the closet, opened enough to see the track of silent tears that went down the pianist’s face. “I’ll figure out how to fix this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuyumi was about to enter her little brother’s room, before she heard harsh tones through the door. Opening it just a crack, she watched as Kyouya paced around the room, a sign he was getting worked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rare occurrence to see him riled, so it must be extremely important. She closed the door and walked down the hall with his clothes. The laundry could wait for him to finish up she supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki walked into the host’s room perplexed, to put it simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya had texted him to meet him in there before classes started, and there he was… sitting at a new jet black grand piano. At the seat was his vice-host, who was paying no attention to him, instead focusing on a novel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stalking over, he tried to steady his voice. “Kyouya… what is this?...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting the novel, placing it next to him on the tiled floor, he looked at the other. “If you’re asking questions like that, then I fret I won’t be the only host with glasses-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, seriously!” Slamming hands against the furnished top, he looked at the piece in question. “H-How-Why?-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed upset about what happened yesterday, which is understandable.” Clearing his throat, he pressed onward. “After pulling strings and phone calls with Ootari aligned businesses,-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You used your family’s strings?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “-I managed to get them to pay for half of the cost.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first part made more sense than the latter part, which didn’t mean much. “Half?” Tamaki echoed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the club had some spare funds for emergencies, plus I had some... patronage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rocking the other back and forth, the blond tried to put some sense into his friend that was clearly losing his mind. “This isn't an emergency!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing him away, he retorted him with “Irrelevant. It was important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having been friends with Kyouya for a while, he knew when his resolve was absolute, like now. “At least let me pay you back?” he asked, leaning his arms across the piano top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay me back by playing a song for me, Tamaki.” His smile was so contagious that Tamaki couldn’t help but reciprocate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting himself next to his friend, Tamaki felt another wave of blush come across his face, lucky to have someone care about him the way Kyouya did. “You drive a steep bargain, but sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>4.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite popular belief, especially from the other hosts, Kyouya did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a crush on Tamaki. He didn’t even know where the silly, lackluster rumor came from, but it was worthless nonetheless. They were best friends, who just so happened to have an extremely close bond. And sure, Kyouya could admit that Tamaki was attractive, that was one of the founding blocks of why they made the club in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So no, he wasn’t upset or aggravated when the rest of the host one by one invited themselves over to his date with Tamaki. Which wasn’t even a date (even though the blond insisted on giving it that title), but the two of them having a designated movie night. Just him and Kyouya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As well as the other host, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ootari household has many shiny parts to parade around, but one that was usually tucked away was the in-home theatre. The dark monitor posted end to end to the back wall, surrounded by two lines of reclining scarlet chairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The majority of the hosts took the first row, making it fully occupied. Leaving the founding duo in the back, which was fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya was up and frantic as one was when guests needed accommodation after accommodating. Instead of helping, Tamaki snickered to himself while watching his speckled friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone was settled with an abundance of snacks and drinks, the main issue arose, but not in the way anyone expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honey was the first to initiate the dreaded topic. “Kyouya, what are we going to watch anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the twins was about to throw in their two cents, but Kyouya started talking at the right second. “Well, I’ve gathered everyone’s preferred genres and tropes, then made a spreadsheet, which preceded renting out a few titles and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both twins fell into boredom and faked yawned, making the house’s host’s grip tighten around the block controller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over the front row’s chair, Tamaki chipped in. “So is there a winner then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have five main suggestions, but two seem more likely than the rest…” he began, turning towards the screen with a slight grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After debating for what seemed like a whole movie’s duration, they settled on a mystery-action film that had romance as a side plot to please (mostly) everyone’s needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking into his chair, he saw Tamaki move from his and plant himself next to the other. Shifting closer, he remarked, “I still want to watch that sci-fi one, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to keep the talking to a minimum, Kyouya nodded as not to disturb the other’s focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around halfway in, Tamaki was showing signs of getting tired. Excessive yawning and eyes shutting repeatedly being prime indicators. Kyouya wasn’t surprised by this fact since the blond talked up a great game of being a night owl when that most definitely wasn’t the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did shock the boy wasn’t the bad CGI on screen, but instead when the collision of weight and warmth collided with his right side. Peering over, he could now identify it as Tamaki succumbing to his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was… nice. Unexpected, but not unpleasant. He could feel the drift of air slip between his mouth, slight movement on his arm as the other’s chest rose and sank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He completely forgot about the movie before an explosion came from the screen, making him jittery in his seat for a moment. Tamaki must have felt it too, as he tried to sneak closer to the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya realized a few things from the second wave of comfort. He realized that he enjoyed the blond feeling this close to him, that he didn’t hate the human contact given from others. He didn’t dislike it, Kyouya only liked it when it came from the blond. He realized that he was quite content with the other’s breath giving him shivers and a quickened plus. When it came to Tamaki, Kyouya figured out that he liked…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya understood, no, realized that he liked…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>5.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it wasn’t today, then he was afraid the timing would never come. He’d planned this outing out for weeks, then proposed it to Tamaki like it was a spur of the moment idea. If the blond could see the worry in his posture or words, he made no mention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In each calendar he had, the day was marked in a similar title, along the lines of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not-Date Date; Make the move’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ideal scenario would be while the two of them were on their hang-out would find optimal alone time, meaning Kyouya could confess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, a lot of Kyouya’s plans never went as expected, and sadly this was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The original place was the zoo, but once their driver stopped in front of the gate, the vice president knew that this would be the start of his downfall. There was a chain surrounding it, as well as a sign placed in the middle, dangling with the wind’s intensity behind. It read: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoo unfortunately closed due to plumbing issues :( Should be repaired between the next 2-3 days, hope to see you then !!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the engine still running, Tamaki laid on top of it for a moment, mimicking the sad face written on the bent cardboard. “What will we do now, Kyouya?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as he had the suspicion something would go awry, he pulled out his phone, checking the time was appropriate. “Well, it is around lunch, so we could always discuss the matter of ‘what to do’ while we dine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shot up so quickly, the car shifted for a moment, then retreating back to its former position. Grinning like his usual self, he yelled “That’s a great idea!” before wrapping his arms around the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya wasn’t a ‘touchy person’, being quite reserved in words and movements, however, with Tamaki he admittedly quite enjoyed them. Maybe more than he’d previously liked to try and admit. Holding him tighter, he salvaged the moment as much as he could before the two made their way back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the first place he’d thought of asking him to be his boyfriend wasn’t a success. There were still plenty of hours left in their day to say those five important words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you</span>
  <em>
    <span> mean no?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, there is no reservation under your name at this establishment.” The host barked back with as much attitude someone could give to someone of Kyouya’s status. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called two days ago to make a spot open for me and my friend, and now you’re telling me there isn’t one?!” He was going to lose it in another moment, and maybe he would have lost his temper more if Tamaki’s arm around his waist wasn’t making him feel peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said Sir, there is no placement </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you and your colleague. </span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you did set up an appointment for our branch in Kyoto.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to shout and damn it all, but he reined it all in once the blond’s hand elevated to rub small circles onto his back. Huffing out a strained breath, he thanked them for their service before the two exited the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tamaki, I am so incredibly sorry for-” He started before his words and steps got cut off by the slender boy standing in front of him, hands on his hips and eyes determined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about some lousy fancy restaurant that has </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>overpriced food. I want excitement in my meal, and you know where we can find it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over Kyouya for a minute, trying to see if he could decipher the riddle he’d proposed. It didn’t look like he had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he caved and explained the solution. “Haruhi’s commoner food! I saw one on the way over here and I want to try a burger that’s deemed ‘impossible.’ How can something like that be impossible!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like Tamaki’s mind was made up, and Kyouya knew that once it was, that was finally. So he climbed into the backseat with the president and asked their driver to take a U-Turn back around, a gleeful Tamaki smiling with anticipation the entire way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not caring for formalities, he spitted the rest of his meal into a napkin. “I can see why it’s called ‘Impossible’ now….” His face was still scrunched up, making Kyouya laugh, and Tamaki getting fake-annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it would be a poor choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking his feet underneath the table, Tamaki teased the other in response. “Says the person who got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>salad!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that they sat in silence, finishing the rest of their food (and Tamaki going back up to order a classing burger instead).  The fast-food joint wasn’t crowded with people, the lunch rush coming and going like a wave from the sea. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t bad considering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took another sip from his diet beverage before wincing from the carbonation rising from everywhere in his body. “Tamaki, I wanted to ask you- “ He started before the other somehow happened to spill his fruit punch all over his creme tinted shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya ran towards the bathroom for paper towels while Tamaki tried his best to manage with the thin napkins on the table. The table was fine, nothing much to clean up, but the shirt was quickly deemed a lost cause. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peering up through long lashes, a brief chuckle slipped through the blond’s mouth. “I don’t suppose you're up for an improv trip to the clothing store?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And like the fast food place, the store was bare with customers, only a few mothers and spotted seniors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki darted towards his size and section, grabbing the first few shirts he could before entering the changing room. Kyouya was perfectly content with scrolling through his phone meaninglessly outside, until his friend had called his name. After the fourth time hearing it, he shuffled his way inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there was Tamaki, turning his body in front of the triple body length mirror. He fully spun around once Kyouya’s own appearance appeared in the frame. It was a slim black fitted shirt, matching the black shoes he’d had on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stared at each other for what seemed like too long, Tamaki raising his arms as if to invite him into an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooooo…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Titling his head, his glasses fell slightly off his nose. “So?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like beauty incarnate, per usual. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Instead, he settled for “Fine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his friend mumble out an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before marching back inside his stall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya, both confused and alarmed, asked what the matter was. He wasn’t expecting the response, but it being the youngest Suoh, it wasn’t surprising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want it to be just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want something impressive!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he replied. “Impressive….? For me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you big dummy! I can’t be seen with you overshadowing me and my complexion!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have figured that would be the reasoning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that’s how the rest of their planned day got sidetracked by Tamaki finding the right piece to finish his ensemble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended up with a pale blue blouse that had ruffles and excessively puffed sleeves towards the ends. Kyouya had tried to tell him after checking out, desperate to get the weight off of his chest, but that proved unsuccessful once Tamaki used him inside the car and told their driver to take him home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk much in the car, both opting to stare out the window and towards the rushed world. If Tamaki was so persistent in leaving, then maybe he’d figured out the crush he’d be harboring for all this time and now wanted nothing to do with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before long they’d ended up at Tamaki’s estate and Kyouya was about to try one last time to confess but didn’t get the opportunity to. No words could escape his mouth that Tamaki was currently kissing. The whole exchange lasted maybe a moment before splitting, each looking at the other before returning to their previous positions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tamaki was leaning in more, pressing Kyouya more into the leather seats. Out of the confusion of wherever to place his hands, Kyouya rang one around the seat belt strap, other placed against the blond’s neck. His stomach and face were flourishing, heat pooling and releasing without much control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They parted once more, which would be the final time. Tamaki was gleaming as usual, but almost brighter if that was possible. Thumb brushing against his cheek, the other spoke aloud words that completely baffled Kyouya. “My answer’s yes... if that wasn't obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His answer to what?... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it dawned on him, eyes going grander with the realization. “B-but I never even-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crawling back out of the car, he rolled his eyes. “You never had to. I'm your best friend. I know you forward and backward, you dummy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then shut the door and ran down his driveways towards his front door. Sinking down his seat, he touched his cheek, still feeling the warmth festering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyouya smiled the entire trek home, but he didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>+1. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having a long-distance boyfriend was as difficult as he’d imagined and was told by many of his relatives. The problem didn’t fall into where many first thought: cheating, falling out of love, time zones, and many more. No, the problem was that Kyouya wasn’t expecting to miss most of his boyfriend’s odd quirks and presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That would soon change as he waited for him at the airport, car already paid for outside, both awaiting his arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Double-checking his landing time, he failed to see the blonde coming and rolling his luggage into feet. Peering up he couldn’t help but envelop the other into his grasp, luggage falling to the floor. “Hey” was all he could muster out, trying to grasp him and not let him go again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” was the only thing Tamaki responded with, so warm that it evenly matched the joy the hug was currently giving. “Should we head back to your house, to, um, catch up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it really did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride back to the apartment was… peculiar. Tamaki was acting… peculiar, which said a lot for the weird tension taking the remaining seat in the car’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki was more jumpy than usual for starters, whenever someone talked to him he appeared to be shot out of a daydream and looking disoriented. Leg bouncing up and down, thighs being rubbed back and forth. Occasionally he would pat his coat pocket, soon after breathing out a sigh of relief before going back to panic. He appeared sweaty as well, getting brief moments of shortness of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the car dropped them off and pulled away did Kyouya notice that his partner’s hands were shaking around the luggage’s handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>What could this mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered before the obvious answer appeared before him as they stopped at his door. Unlocking it, he showed Tamaki to the couch and ordered him to sit down still. Appearing from the bedroom with the fluffiest blanket he could find under short notice, he wrapped his boyfriend around until he was completely sealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chicken and rice or tomato soup?” He asked, hands leaning on the sofa’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly confused, Tamaki replied. “Um, Chicken and rice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Kyouya stalked towards the kitchen and found the last remaining can of the desired soup, sadly not having the ingredients to make up a homemade batch. He wondered who got his boyfriend sick during his last year of college at the study abroad program. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading the directions and reaching for the bowl, he almost dropped it once he saw a disheveled and anxious Tamaki enter the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?! You should be resting with a cold this severe.” He said before his alertness spiked abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tamaki had fallen onto one knee, hitting the tiled floor hard, making Kyouya frantic with how to tackle the situation. He first felt the top of his hand, which didn’t appear to be fuming hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tamaki, I’m going to call up an ambulance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other shook his head violently, blonde moving at a mesmerizing rate. “No need.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No need?! Tamaki, I don’t know how loopy you are, but you’re clearly sick-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sick...I’m nervous.” He said, a quieter voice than he’d ever heard before from him. “I’m sorry that you thought I was sick, but I hope the work I put into this pays off enough for you to forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that opening statement, Tamaki scooted backward but remained firm on that one leg. Reaching into his coat’s pocket, a black box was slowly extracted and opened. Kyouya couldn’t help but get misty-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had to say I got sick, I’d place the blame onto you and your ‘love bug’...” He shook his head once more, this time not as aggressive. “No, that sounded lame. I mean I’ve always had an easier time talking to the host’s guest about making loving gestures, however, when it comes to you I fall flat onto my face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyouya, I don’t know how any other way to go about this except for the most straightforward… so, would you be willing to consider marrying me?” His eyes and expression looked vulnerable, awaiting the worst outcome if that was the true outcome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing his boyfriend, he should have known there was no way a denial was even in consideration. Giving him a quick peck, Kyouya nodded and for good measure added “Of course I would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, Tamaki fell into the other’s chest with a smile pressed against it. “Now that we have that sorted out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began, trying out the word. It felt really nice. “Why don’t we relax for a change?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting the both of them up, he held his hand in a tight but careful grip before answering completely. “That sounds perfect.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it did sound perfect. Everything in that instance seemed perfect: a life with Tamaki, calling him his fiance (and later husband), having returned feelings, being domestic with Tamaki, just being with him forever and always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down and cuddling on the couch to a background television show, nothing had ever seemed more perfect than being with Tamaki. “I love you”, he ushered out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” He responded, grabbing the blanket and wrapping the two of them up in love and warmth. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh i hope you enjoyed reading this !! i honestly had a blast writing and it made me want to rewatch ouran (again while i have plenty of other shows to watch ...)</p>
<p>if you liked it or want to show anywhere i could approve, that would be greatly appreciated !!</p>
<p>you can see me @akutagi on twt per usual </p>
<p>until next time ilyyyy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>